My Love BabyKyu
by cuttiekyu
Summary: <html><head></head>"Hyung tampan menikahlah dengan kyu!" / "MWO! Dan siwon hanya dapat terbengong mendengar bocah manis yang masih duduk di kelas 1 Elementary School itu mengajaknya menikah. (Bad summary, sorry guys)</html>


**My Love BabyKyu**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (6 yo)**

** Choi Siwon (17 yo)**

** Shim Changmin (6 yo)**

** Tiffany Hwang**

** Cho Ahra, Dll ..**

**Genre :Romance, Comedy (maybe)**

**Summary : "Hyung tampan menikahlah dengan kyu!" / "MWO?! Dan siwon hanya dapat terbengong mendengar bocah manis yang masih duduk di kelas 1 Elementary School itu mengajaknya menikah. (Bad summary, sorry guys)**

**Enjoy**

SM Senior High School merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh sekolah terbaik di Asia, Sekolah elit ini terletak di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Suasana ramai tampak terlihat di sekolah yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh siswa – siswi terpilih ini, wajar saja karena sekolah ini mengadakan seleksi yang sangat ketat terhadap para calon siswa setiap tahunnya. bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu, dan tentu saja langsung menghentikan seluruh aktifitas di dalam kelas, membuat koridor yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai karena seluruh siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas masing - masing.

Suasana yang sama juga terjadi di gerbang SM SHS, Siswi SM SHS yang baru saja keluar kelas dan menuju ke gerbang utama berhenti saat melihat sebuah objek yang menarik perhatian mereka, para siswi itu lantas bergerombol semakin lama semakin banyak, bukan hanya itu jeritan dan pekikan kagum serta bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar silih berganti, persis seperti sedang terjadi jumpa fans.

Di tempat lain tampak seorang namja tampan dengan kedua temannya yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka hendak menuju ke gerbang utama, Choi siwon, namja tampan yang duduk di kelas 2 SM SHS, bersama dengan kedua sahabat setianya eunhyuk dan donghae, ketiga namja tampan yang sangat popular di SM SHS ini seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kerumunan di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka itu, ketiga namja tampan ini rupanya penasaran terhadap objek yang bisa membuat para siswi SM SHS itu seperti remaja labil yang bertemu idola mereka.

"hae-yah apa ada artis datang kesekolah kita?" Tanya eunhyuk heran pasalnya suasana di dekat gerbang SM SHS itu persis seperti sedang ada jumpa fans

"molla, ayo kita lihat" jawab donghae semangat, namja dengan julukan nemo ini sangat penasaran dengan objek yang dikerumuni para yeoja itu

"kau ikut siwon?" Tanya eunhyuk

"hmmm, baiklah lagipula aku juga penasaran" jawab namja yang memiliki dimple smile itu

Ketiga namja tampan itu lantas mendekat ke kerumunan, menyeruak diantara kerumunan yeoja yang sangat padat, berusaha mendekat pada objek yang membuat mereka begitu penasaran itu.

"permisi, permisi" ucap eunwonhae yang tentunya mendatangkan protesan para yeoja, dan akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tengah kerumunan, ketiganya melihat sosok namja mungil yang sangat manis dengan pipi chubby yang tengah berusaha menghalau tangan – tangan yang berusaha mencubit pipinya.

"ichhh noona, jangan cubit pipi kyu, jangan foto kyu juga" gerutu namja manis itu sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat imut.

Siwon masih terbengong di tempatnya, memandang namja mungil yang masih menggunakan seragam SM Elementary School itu, sedangkan kedua namja disampingnya tampak ikut terkagum – kagum oleh kemanisan dan keimutan bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

'kyu?" panggil siwon, yang langsung membuat namja berpipi chubby itu menengok ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar, menunjukkan gigi - gigi susunya yang putih, bersih dan rapih.

"hyung tampan" pekik kyuhyun sambil menghambur kearah siwon yang dengan sigap menangkap namja mungil yang sedikit berisi itu. "kenapa hyung lama sekali, padahal kyu sudah menunggu lama, hyung tampan tau kyu sampai kabur dari ahjussi jang" adu kyuhyun manja disertai dengan poutan bibirnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini kyu?" Tanya siwon mengabaikan curhatan kyuhyun

"ishhh, tentu saja kyu ingin pulang dengan hyung tampan, hyung kan pacal kyunnie" jawab kyuhyun ceria, yang dibalas pekikan tidak percaya dari kedua sahabat siwon dan juga para yeoja yang masih setia berada di sana.

"won, apa itu benar? Ckck kau ternyata pedopil" donghae mengeluarkan suara

"m-mwo? Tidak hae, aishh tidak begitu, anak ini aishhh bagaimana menjelaskannya, yang pasti itu tidak benar" sangkal siwon panik, tentu saja dia malu mendapat julukan pedopil apalagi di depan teman – teman sekolahnya, ck bisa turun popularitasnya sebagai namja paling popular di SM SHS.

"pedopil?" gumam kyuhyun sambil menonton perdebatan siwon dan donghae, dalam hati namja manis itu bertanya – Tanya apa itu pedopil, apa sejenis makanan? Atau nama hewan?

"kyu pulanglah, nanti orang rumah mencarimu" ucap siwon tiba – tiba yang menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"kyu mau pulang dengan hyung tampan" kekeh kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan siwon

"hyung, ada urusan kyu pulang sendiri saja"

"andwae" tolak kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah memelas yang tentu saja membuat siapapun tidak tega.

"tapi, kyu…" belum selesai siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, seorang namja paruh baya tampak menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi panik.

"tuan muda, astaga saya mencari anda kemana – mana, ternyata anda disini" ucap namja itu sambil menghampiri kyuhyun, lalu memeriksa apakah tuan mudanya itu baik – baik saja.

"isshhh ahjussi, kyu tidak mau pulang dengan ahjussi" tolak kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan supir pribadinya itu.

"tuan muda saya bisa dimarahi nyonya" ahjussi jang memelas

"kyu, sebaiknya kyu pulang dengan ahjussi saja ne " ucap siwon

"hummm, kyu ingin dengan hyung" bibir kyuhyun membentuk busur, menandakan anak itu akan segera menangis, dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat siwon hindari, karena kyuhyun akan sulit berhenti kalau sudah menangis.

"nanti, lain kali hyung akan menemani kyu pulang" rayu siwon dengan nada lembut agar kyuhyun tidak jadi menangis

"jeongmal? Tapi hyung harus janji mengajak kyu kencan" ucap kyuhyun semangat

_Kencan?! Astaga aku bisa gila, _batin siwon , tidak pernah terfikir sedikitpun dalam otaknya bahwa dia akan berkencan dengan bocah SD, tapi kalau tidak dituruti kyuhyun pasti akan menangis. Dengan berat hati akhirnya siwon mengangguk, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar kyuhyun yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"yakso?" kyuyun mengangsurkan jari kelingkingnya kea rah siwon, menunggu namja tampan itu menyambut tangannya.

"yakso, nah sekarang pulanglah" ucap siwon akhirnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kyuhyun, yang otomatis membuatnya membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan namja mungil itu.

"kalau begitu, kyu pulang dulu, dah hyung tampan, calanghae CUPP" dan tanpa aba – aba setelah mengucapkan kata perspisahan kyuhyun mencium siwon, tepat di BIBIRnya, teiakan para yeoja terdengar sangat jelas di tempat itu sedangkan siwon masih berusaha mencerna tentang apa yang terjadi barusan, saat bibir kenyal dan semeranh cerry itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"choi siwon, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami" gumam eunhyuk dengan nada mengncam menyadarkan lamunan siwon

Hahhhh dan siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, namja tampan itu merutuki kejadian seiminggu yang lalu yang membuatnya harus terjebak dengan namja mungil nan manis yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

**-flashback seminngu yang lalu-**

Saat itu siwon baru saja pulang dari latihan basket di lapangan SM SHS, namja tampan ini berjalan kaki dari sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar tiga blok dari rumahnya. Yang akan memakan waktu lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, sialnya, hyungnya, choi seunghyun, tidak dapat menjemputnya, yang akhirnya membuatnya harus berjalan kaki, salahkan motornya yang disita sang appa setelah kemarin dia tidak sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan, karena memjawab telpon saat berkendara, ck benar – benar hari yang sial untuk choi siwon.

Siwon berjalan sambil memainkan bola basket coklat yang dipegangnya, bibirnya bergerak menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone putih yang dipakainya, semuanya tampak bisaa saja sampai siwon mendengar keributan di gang sempit dekat restoran jepang yang dilewatinya. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi siwon mendekat kearah gang sempit itu, dan saat namja tampan itu sampai disana, dilihatnya segerombolan anak berandalan yang sepertinya masih SMP sedang mengganggu seorang anak yang tampak meringkuk ketakutan di pojok gang sempit itu, namja – namja berandalan itu tampaknya meminta uang pada namja kecil yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut itu, bagaimana siwon tau? Karena tadi dia mendengar salah satu anak berandalan itu berkata 'berikan uangmu'. kalau dilihat – lihat namja yang menjadi korban pemalakan itu masih kecil, mungkin sekolah dasar, mengingat badannya yang kecil, siwon sebagai namja yang baik, dan selalu diajarkan untuk membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan tentu saja tidak akan diam saja, dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya bola basket yang dipegangnya kearah tong sampah besar yang terbuat dari besi yang terletak di sudut gang sempit, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring akibat benturan keras bola dan tong sampah, yang tentu saja membuat kelima namja berandalan itu kaget dan menengok ke arah siwon yang langsung memasang tampang galak dan sangar.

"HEYY! Bocah nakal, apa yang kalian lakukan? Mau sok jagoan?" ucap siwon lantang sambil berkacak pinggang, anak – anak SMP itu tampak ketakutan melihat siwon, ditambah postur tubuh namja tampan itu yang memang kekar, mana berani anak – anak itu melawan siwon walaupun mereka berjumlah lima orang.

"pergi kalian sekarang juga, kalau tidak akan kulaporkan apada polisi!" ancam siwon sambil berjalan mendekat.

'hey, ayo pergi" ucap salah satu dari anak berandalan itu yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan mereka. Kelima anak itupun langsung lari secepat mungkin karena takut dilaporkan polisi.

Setelah kelima anak SMP itu pergi siwon mendekati namja mungil yang masih meringkuk di pojokan, "hey, mereka sudah pergi kau sudah aman" ucap siwon lembut berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang pastinya sangat ketakutan itu.

Perlahan namja mungil didepannya itu mendongak, menampilkan wajah manis dengan pipi chubby yang penuh dengan air mata, namja mungil itu sesekali masih sesenggukkan.

"uljima, sudah tidak papa, ada hyung disini" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimplenya yang menawan, diusapnya rambut coklat ikal namja didepannya dengan lembut, tidak sadarkah siwon bahwa namja tampan ini baru saja membuat namja mungil yang masih sangat polos ini terpesona.

"dimana rumahmu hyung akan mengantarmu" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun yang masih terpesona dengan ketampanan siwon hanya mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah perumahan tempat dia tinggal, masih sambil memandangi siwon.

"kau bisa berjalan?" tanya siwon, bocah didepannya menggeleng, mungkin kakinya lemas karena ketakutan. "baiklah kajja hyung gendong" siwon berjongkok di depan kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar namja manis yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu naik ke punggungnya.

Denga ragu dan malu – malu kyuhyun naik ke punggung lebar siwon, "hangat" gumamnya sambil menyandarkan pipinya yang sedikit memerah ke punggung siwon, ahh sungguh nyaman.

Siwon berjalan dengan santai, tangan kanannya menahan tubuh kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa bola basketnya yang telah dia ambil, sesekali namja tampan itu menengok ke arah kyuhyun yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"apa disini rumahmu?" tanya siwon saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah

"ne" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon lantas memencet bel yang terletak di samping pagar, beberapa menit kemudian gerbang terbuka menampilkan namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang menunggu dengan wajah panik.

"astaga tuan muda kyu" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu sambil menghampiri siwon dan kyuhyun. "anda kemana saja tuan, ahjussi jang bilang dia tidak menemukan tuan muda disekolah, ahjumma sangat khawatir, tuan muda tidak papa kan?" yeoja paruh baya itu membawa namja mungil yang dipanggil kyu itu kepelukannya, yeoja paruh baya itu sangat bersyukur tuan mudanya pulang dengan selamat, dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan putera bungsu majikannya itu.

"anda siapa nak?" tanya namja paruh baya itu ramah

"ahh, perkenalkan saya choi siwon, saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan emm kyu di jalan saat dia diganggu anak – anak SMP" jawab siwon

"kau yang menolong tuan muda kami?, terima kasih nak" ucap namja paruh baya itu tulus dengan ekspresi lega, namja yang berprofesi sebagai supir pribadi kyuhyun ini sangat khawatir ketika menjemput tuan mudanya di sekolah dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun dimanapun.

"sama – sama ahjussi, itu sudah kewajiban saya" jawab siwon, lalu namja tampan itu beralih pada kyuhyun yang masih di gendongan ahjumma. "nahh kyu, lain kali jangan jalan – jalan sendiri lagi di tempat berbahaya ne?" nasihat siwon dengan menampilkan senyum menawannya yang membuat pipi kyuhyun memerah. Namja munggil itu meminta ahjumma untuk menurunkannya, lalu memandang siwon, bukanya mengiyakan nasihat siwon justru kata – kata yang tidak siwon duga keluar dari bibir merah cherry naja munggil di depannya itu.

"Hyung tampan menikahlah dengan kyu!" ucap kyuhyun lantang

"MWO?! Dan siwon hanya dapat terbengong mendengar bocah manis yang masih duduk di kelas 1 Elementary School itu mengajaknya menikah.

**-end flashback-**

Itulah bagaimana siwon bertemu dengan kyuhyun, siwon masih sangat ingat saat itu pasangan suami istri yang berkerja di rumah kyuhyun, ahjumma dan ahjussi jang tampak sama kagetnya dengannya, beruntungnya saat itu orang tua bocah manis itu sedang tidak dirumah kalau tidak suasana akan semakin gempar karena putera bungsu mereka yang masih berusia enam tahun meminta namja yang lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya untuk menikah. Untung saja saat itu ahjumma dan ahjussi jang bisa membujuk kyuhyun untuk membiarkan siwon pulang, kalau tidak siwon tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bisa – bisa dia dipaksa menikah dengan kyuhyun sungguhan. Sejak saat itu kyuhyun sering muncul si hadapan siwon, hampir setiap hari namja mungil itu kabur dari supir pribadinya untuk ke sekolah siwon, bahkan terkadang kyuhyun akan muncul ketika dia latihan basket dengan ketiga temannya, entah bagaimana bisa kyuhyun tau jadwal latihan siwon, namun yang pasti siwon sangat merutuki namja munggil itu yang membuatnya dijuluki pedopil oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

"kyu kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang bocah tampan yang kelebihan tinggi badan, panggil saja dia changmin, namja dengan hobby makan yang merupakan teman sekelas kyuhyun ini mengikuti namja manis yang sedang mengendap – endap keluar dari kelasnya.

"ssstttt chang jangan belisik nanti ahjussi jang melihatku" gumam kyuhyun kesal pada changmin yang masih mengkutinya sambil mengemut lollipop, bocah mungil yang agak berisi ini mencur – curi pandang kearah ahjussi jang yang nampak mencarinya diantara kerumunan teman temannya yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"kyu, yak tunggu aku" ucap changmin sambil mengikuti kyuhyun yang sudah menyelinap diantara keramaian, postur tubuh kyuhyun yang agak pendek membantunya untuk bersembunyi dari ahjussi jang.

"chang jangan ikuti kyu, kyu kan mau ketempat hyung tampan" gerutu kyuhyun sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya meminta changmin pergi, bocah manis ini sedikit kesal pada changmin yang selalu menempel padanya.

"hyung tampan? Siapa itu? Apa dia lebih tampan dari chang?" Tanya bocah tinggi itu narsis

Kyuhyun sangat ingin berteriak 'tentu saja'namun mengingat saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi bukankan dia harus tenang. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada changmin "tentu saja, hyung tampan seperti pangeran" jawab kyuhyun dengan pipi memerah, astaga sepertinya anak ini tidak sadar umur ckckck.

"hufttt, kata eomma chang yang paling tampan" sangkal changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirya karena kesal

"sudahlah, pulag sana, kyu mau bertemu pacal kyu dulu" usir kyuhyun sambil mendorong changmin, yang tentunya gagal, salahkan tinggi badan mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Setelah memaksa changmin untuk pergi kyuhyun langsung berlari kea rah gedung SM SHS yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari SM Elementary School, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menemui hyung tampannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bocah chubby itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang SM SHS, masih dengan menggunakan seragam elementary schoolnya, yang bermodel seperti pakaian pelaut berwarna baby blue lengkap dengan topinya, namja manis ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri kyuhyun menghampiri pos jaga yang ada di samping gerbang besar, "ahjussi" panggil namja cilik itu lantang, namun satpam berbadan kekar yang berada di pos jaga itu tidak mendengarnya, "ahjussi!" panggil kyuhyun lagi dengan setengah berteriak, satpam itu menengok ke segala arah mencari suara yang memanggilnya, "ahjussi kyu disini!" ucap kyuhyun kesal, baru satpam itu menengok kebawah dan menemukan kyuhyun, ckck salah sendiri kau terlalu pendek kyu #plakkk

"ada apa anak manis?" Tanya satpam itu sambil membungkuk, pria tambun berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan ini sangat heran melihat seorang bocah kecil di depan pos jaganya

"kyu ingin masuk" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo? Apa ada yang kau cari nak, orangtua atau kakakmu?" Tanya sang satpan yang mengira orang tua namja mungil itu mungkin saja salah satu staff di SM SHS, atau mungkin kakak bocah manis itu bersekolah di sini.

"anni, kyu ingin bertemu hyung tampan" jawab kyuhyun

"hyung tampan?" Tanya satpam itu bingun

"ne, hyung tampan pacal kyu" jawab kyuhyun enteng

"Mwo? Pacar, siapa namanya?" dan satpam itu semakin bingung

"siwonnie hyung, aishhh ahjussi banyak beltanya, cepat buka pintunya" gerutu kyuhyun

"maaf tidak ada yang samanya siwonnie, dan ahjussi tidak bisa membuka gerbangnya, tidak boleh sembarangan orang masuk kemari, jam sekolah juga belum selesai nak" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia harus mencari cara, hmmm bisaanya dia memang akan menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah SM SHS, tapi sekarang kyuhyun takut kalau ahjussi jang mencarinya. Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling mencari jalan masuk sampai sebuah mobil box yang entah mengangkut apa hendak memasuki gerbang SM SHS, dan sepertinya satpam bertubuh gempal itu mengenali sang supir, terlihat dari bagaimana pria itu menyapa ramah supir box. Tiba – tiba ide cemerlang muncul di kepala kyuhyun, dengan mengendap – endap kyuhyun memasuki box yang untungnya tidak dikunci, beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun merasakan box itu berjalan, seringaian muncul di bibir kyuhyun, akhirnya dia masuk ke SM SHS.

"kemana bocah tadi?" Tanya sang satpan saat melihat kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, namja itu mengangkat bahunya cuek, mungkin saja bocah mungil itu sudah menyerah, pikirnya. Namja itu kempali ke pos jaganya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi keadaan sekitarnya dengan takjub, kaki – kaki kecilnya melangkah menyusuri seluruh koridor di SM SHS, setelah berhasil keluar dari mobil box itu secara diam – diam kyuhyun memang langsung berkeliling untuk mencari hyung tampannya.

Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun masuk ke SM SHS, bisaanya dia sampai di gerbangnya saja, dan kyuhyun tidak menyangka ternyata akan sangat menarik, bila disekolahnya bisaanya ada banyak mainan untuk anak – anak di halaman sekolah, disini mainan seperti prosotan sama sekali tidak ada, yang ada justri kursi – kursi kayu yang berada di bawah pohon rindang, tampak banyak siswa – siswi yang duduk – duduk sambil membaca ataupun hanya mengobrol dengan temanya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengabaikan tatapan – tatapan gemas siswa – siswi yang melihatnya, tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan hyung tampannya. "pelmisi noona, apa noona tau dimana siwonnie hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun pada segerombolan yeoja

Para yeoja itu bukanya menjawab justu memekik gemas dan langsung mengelilinya, membuat kyuhyun agak takut.

"aigo, manis sekali" ucap salah satu yeoja sambil mencubit pipi kyuhyun pelan

"ne, adik manis siapa namamu?" Tanya yeoja yang satunya

"ishhh noona sakit, jangan cubit pipi kyu" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca menahan sakit sekaligus takut, disini sama sekali tidak ada yang dikenalnya, kecuali siwon dan dia sama sekali belum menemukan hyung tampannya itu, entah dapat keberanian dari mana tadi dia nekat masuk kemari.

"kyu mau siwonnie hyung noona, hueee" dan akhirnya kyuhyun menangis, menyebabkan yeoja – yeoja yang mengelilinga panik

"sttt aduh bagaimana ini dia menangis, siapa namamu tadi? Ahh kyu, jangan menangis ne nanti noona belikan permen" bujuk salah satu yeoja itu

"hikss kyu sukanya pelmen coklat noona" ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisnya

"ne, permen coklat"

"hiksss es klim juga" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"ne akan noona belikan apapun asal berhenti menangis ne" bujuk yeoja itu lagi

"ne, yakso?" kyuhyun memandang yeoja – yeoja didepannya penuh harap masih dengan mata yang berair, sungguh kalau tidak memikirkan bocah manis ini akan menangis lagi yeoja – yaoja ini pasti sudak mencubit pipi kyuhyun lagi, mereka sangat gemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun sudah di kantin dengan lollipop coklat di tangan kanannya dan juga semangkuk es krim stoberi di depannya, keempat yeoja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai, sunny, yoona, taeyeon dan yuri duduk mengelilinginya.

"apa es krimnya enak?" Tanya yuri sambil menatap kyuhyun gemas, bagaimana bisa ada anak semanis ini.

"hemm" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap

"oh ya kyu, siapa yang kau cari tad?" tanya sunny

"siwonnie hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"siwonnie?"

"ne, pacal kyunnie" ucap kyuhyun mantap, keempat yeoja itu nyaris tertawa, bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun sudah punya pacar, apalagi anak manis itu bilang pacarnya adalah salah satu siswa di SM SHS.

"yoona-yah, apa kau tau ada yang bernama siwonnie di sekolah ini?" tanya taeyeon

"siwonnie, sepertinya tidak ada" jawab yoona

"tunggu, jangan – jangan yang dimaksud kyu choi siwon, kapten tim basket kita" ucap taeyeon

"ahhh, benar juga, apa benar kyu?" tanya sunny

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tetap menikmati lolipopnya.

"kalau yang kau maksud siwon oppa, kami tau dimana dia" ucap yuri yang membuat kyuhyun langsung menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan berbinar senang.

.

.

"dimana noona?" tanya kyuhyun sambil membiarkan tangan sunny menggandeng tangan mungilnya

"nah siwon oppa ada di lapangan basket sana" tunjuk sunny ke arah kumpulan namja di lapangan basket

Tatapan kyuhyun langsung berbinar melihat hyung tampannya ada di antara kerumunan namja yang sedang saling memperbutkan bola basket itu, namun sesaat kemudian tatapan kyuhyun berubah kesal saat melihat seorang yeoja mendekati hyung tampannya. "siapa noona itu?" tanya kyuhyun ketus

"mana? Oh, yeoja sexy itu? Namanya tiffany" jawab taeyeon

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan sexy, nanti dia bisa menanyakan pada yoon saem –gurunya di sekolah- yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus menjauhkan yeoja itu dari hyung tampannya. Dengan segera kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya dari tanga sunny dan berlari ke arah siwon.

"kyu"panggil yoona, sunny, taeyeon dan yuri berbarengan sambil mengejar kyuhyun

.

.

Siwon menerima sebotol air dan handuk yang disodorkan tiffany sambil mengucapkan terima kasih saat dia mendengar teriakkan memanggil nama kyu, mungkinkah? Ahh tidak mungkin, banyak yang bernama kyu, tidak mungkin kan namja mungil yang beberapa minggu ini mengganggunya ada di sekolahnya?. Namun sepertinya siwon harus mencabut ucapannya saat dia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan ada tangan mungil yang memeluk kakinya, ahh jangan lupakan teriakkan 'hyung tampan' yang terasa sangat familiar untuknya.

"kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya siwon bingung sambil menatap bocah manis yang masih memeluk kakinya erat

"kyu mencari hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya

"mwo? Bagaimana kyu bisa masuk?"

"kyu kan pintal hyung, kyu ikut mobil box yang masuk ke sekolah hyung" jawab kyuhyun bangga, seperti dia baru saja memenangkan medali emas

"astaga kyu, kau tau kan itu berbahaya" ucap siwon gemas sekaligus kesal, namja tampan ini menepuk jidatnya frustasi, kekesalannya benar – benar memuncak sekarang, dengan segera dia melepas pelukan kyuhyun. "ayo hyung antar pulang, kyu pasti kabur lagi dari ahjussi jang" tuduh siwon tepat sasaran

"iya, tapi kyu kan ingin ketemu hyung, hyung tidak senang ya?" tanya kyuhyun sedih

"tentu saja, kyu tau. Kyu sangat mengganggu hyung" ucap siwon sadis, kesabarannya benar – benar sudah habis, sudah cukup beberapa minggu ini dia bersabar menghadapi bocah imut ini.

"mengganggu? Tapi kyu kan hanya ingin dekat siwonnie hyung, hyung kan pacal kyu" ucap kyuhyun sedih, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca membuat keempat yeoja yang mengantar kyuhyun jadi tidak tega.

"dengar, kyu itu masih kecil, tidak mengerti pacaran, jadi sekarang kyu ikut hyung pulang ne" ucap siwon dengan nada yang lembut, namja tampan ini sedikit gusar melihat tatapan tajam dari empat yeoja yang berdiri di belakang kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan mencincangnya kalau dia membuat bocah manis ini menangis.

"tapi kyu suka hyung tampan, ahra noona bilang kalau kita suka pada seseolang, bisa pacalan" ucap kyuhyun polos

"kyu masih kecil jadi tidak mengerti, mungkin saja kyu hanya suka pada hyung sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng" jawab siwon berusaha membuat bocah di depannya ini mengerti, melihat kyuhyun hanya diam siwon kembali melanjutkan, "nah sekarang kyu ikut hyung, hyung akan mengantarmu pulang" siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang mau tidak mau disambut oleh kyuhyun, dalam hati bocah manis ini bertekat tidak akan menyerah membuat hyung tampannya menjadi pacarnya, sebelum meninggalkan lapangan kyuhyun sempat memberikan tatapan tajam pada yeoja bernama tiffany itu.

.

.

"sunny noona" panggil kyuhyun pada yeoja yang sudah dikenalnya itu

"kyu, aigo kau datang lagi, noona kira kau tidak akan datang" ucap sunny sambil menghampiri namja cilik itu lalu mengusap rambut coklat ikalnya lembut, yeoja mungil ini pikir kyuhyun tidak akan datang lagi mengingat tiga hari belakangan ini bocah manis itu tidak datang ke SM SHS.

"kyu, tidak akan menyerah, kyu kan pacal hyung tampan"ucap kyuhyun

Sunny tersenyum miris, dalam hati merasa kasihan pada bocah polos ini, apalagi mengingat sikap siwon yang selalu menolak kyuhyun, padahal kyuhyun sangat imut, manis, cantik dan menggemaskan, yahh masalahnya hanya satu perbedaan umur mereka yang sampai sebelas tahun.

"baiklah, hwaiting kyu!" sunny memberi semangat

"ohh ya noona, siwonnie hyung mana?"

"emm mungkin sebentar lagi dia keluar, mau noona temani menunggunya?"

"anny, kyu sendiri saja noona" tolak kyuhyun

"baiklah, kalau begitu noona dulua ne, noona ada les piano"

"ne, bye bye noona" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah sunny, lalu namja manis itu kembali melihat satu persatu siswa yang keluar dari SM SHS, sampai dilihatnya namja tampan berlesung pipi yang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja yang dikenalnya senagai tiffany. Dengan kesal kyuhyun menghampiri siwon " hyung tampan" panggil kyuhyun

"kyu? Aigo, kau datang lagi?" tanya siwon heran, entah bagaimana lagi caranya dia membuat namja cilik ini tidak mengikutinya lagi

"hyung, apa hyung tidak suka pada kyu kalna noona sexy ini, kyu juga tidak kalah sexy dari ti- tipani noona" sungut kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengingat nama yeoja di depannya ini, kyuhyun sudah bertanya pada yoon saem tentang arti sexy, dan gurunya tentu saja tidak ingin merusak fikiran polos kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa arti sexy adalah cantik, kyuhyun yang polos tentu saja mempercayainya.

"mwo? Apa kau bilang kyu?" arggghhhhh siwon benar – benar ingin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia benar – benar malu, apalagi dilihatnya beberapa teman – temannya sudah berbisik di sekitarnya.

"kyu tidak kalah sexy" ulang kyuhyun lagi yang langsung membuat siwon membekap bibir semerah cherry itu. Dan membawa kyuhyun menjauh dari sana. "begini saja, apa yang kyu inginkan?"

"kyu ingin hyung tampan menjadi pacal kyu, dan kita pergi kencan" jawab kyuhyun

_Ohhh god, darimana namja mungil ini mengenal istilah pacar dan kencan?_, batin siwon. Namja tampan ini menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, "begini hyung akan menjadi pacar kyu, dan mengajak kyu kencan, agar kyu mau berjanji satu hal pada hyung" ucap siwon

"apa hyung?"ucap kyuhyun semangat, namja manis ini begitu senang seperti mendapatkan PSP baru dari appanya, bahkan lebih senang dari itu

"Asalkan kyu berjanji setelah itu jangan mengganggu hyung lagi" ucap siwon yang membuat ekspresi senang kyuhyun berubah seketika

Tidak mengganggu lagi, apakah itu artinya kyuhyun tidak bileh menemui hyung tampannya itu lagi, pikir kyuhyun. Tentu saja kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya, tapi kyu sangat ingin berkencan dengan siwon.

"bagaimana kyu?" tanya siwon melihat kyuhyun hanya diam dan tampak berfikir keras, sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat wajah sedih kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hal ini harus dia lakukan, dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Dengan berat hati kyuhyun mengangguk, kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini yang pasti dia merasa sesak dan ingin menangis namun juga senang dalam satu waktu, senang karena akan kencan dengan hyung tampannya, sedih karena itu berarti dia tidak boleh menemui hyung tampannya itu lagi, apa ini yang dikatakan patah hati, seperti yang ahra noonanya ceritakan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu hari minggu nanti hyung akan menjemput kyu dirumah, dan kita akan kencan" ucap siwon semangat, dalam hati dia merasa lega karena sebentar lagi dia akan terbebas dari kyuhyun

.

.

Hari minggu itupun tiba, kyuhyun sudah meminta izin pada umma dan appanya kalau dia akan jalan – jalan dengan siwon hyung, namja mungil ini memang sudah menceritakan tentang siwon pada nyonya cho, bahwa namja tampan itu pernah menolong kyuhyun, sehingga membuat ibu dua anak itu mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk pergi dengan siwon.

Saat ini kyuhyun sudah tampak manis dengan kaos bergambar pikachu berwarna kuning yang sangat pas dengan kulit putihnya, ditampah dengan celana pendek selutut yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan, namja mungil ini sedang menunggu siwon.

TING TONG suara bel berbunyi, nyonya cho langsung membuka pintu

"kyu siwon hyung sudah datang" ucap nyonya choi sambil mempersilahkan siwon masuk

"terima kasih ahjumma" ucap siwon sopan

"ahjumma yang berterima kasih siwon, karena mau mengajak kyunnie jalan – jalan"

"kalau begitu kami perki dulu ahjumma, kajja kyu" ajak siwon

"ne, hati – hati, kyu jangan merepotkan siwon hyung ne" nyonya cho mensejajarkan badannya dengan putra bungsunya

"ne eomma"

"pintar" nyonya cho mencium pipi kyuhyun sekilas

"dadah eomma"

"ne bersebang – senanglah sayang" ucap nyonya cho sambil meambai ke arah kyuhyun dan siwon.

.

.

"nah, baby bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman bermain" ucap siwon lembut sambil merapikan rambut kyuhyun sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, namja tampan ini memang sudah bertekat bahwa dalam sehari ini dia akan benar – benar menjadi pacar yang baik bagi seorang cho kyuhyun, namja manis yang masih berusia enam tahun.

"baby?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, babykyu, itu panggilan sayang hyung untuk pacar hyung yang manis ini" ucap siwon sambil mencubit pipi kyuhyun gemas, kalau mau jujur sebenarnya dia sangat gemas pada kyuhyun yang sangat manis, salahkan namja mungil itu yang suka membuatnya kesal sehingga dia terkesan agak ketus pada kyuhyun.

Mata kyuhyun langusng berbinar semangat mendengar kata pacar, "kyu pacar hyung tampan" gumamnya senang

"bagaimana?" tanya siwon menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"kyu mau ke taman bermain hyung" jawab kyuhyun ceria sambil menggandenga tangan siwon erat, merasa senang karena tidak ada penolakan dari hyung tampannya itu

"baiklah kajja, kita akan bersenang – senang" ucap siwon semangat, lalu menuntun kyu untuk menaiki bis yang akan membawanya ke taman bermain.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam kedua namja berbeda usia ini mengelilingi taman bermain, entah sudah berapa permainan mereka coba, tawa tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya, siwon benar – benar memperlakukan kyuhyun sebagai pacarnya, dia begitu perhatian dan menuruti apa kemauan kyuhyun, bahkan dia rela mengantri membeli permen kapas untuk kyuhyun.

"kyu makannya pelan – pelan jangan berantakan" siwon membersihkan permen kapas yang menempel di ujung bibir kyuhyun

"ini sangat manis hyung, kyu sangat suka" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum kekanakannya

"kalau kyu suka, hyung akan membelikan lagi"

"anny, kyu masih ingin bermain hyung"

"baiklah, sekarang habiskan dulu permen kapasmu baby" ucap siwon lembut sambil memandang kyuhyun yang masih menghabiskan permen kapasnya di atas bangku panjang yang mereka duduki, namja cilik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan permen kapas yang digenggamnya, ditambah kaki – kaki mungilnya yang menjuntai bergorang – goyang karena tidak sampai di bawah, dan juga senandung kecil yang dikeluarkan dari bibi semerah cherry milik kyuhyun, siwon tidak pernah melihat namja mungil semenggemaskan ini, dan bodohnya dia baru menyadarinya.

"hyung kyu mau es krim" ucap kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan permen kapasnya

"nanti gigimu bolong baby, jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manis"

"tapi kyu mau" kyuhyun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang bisaanya sangat ampuh terhadap eomma appa dan noonanya, dan ternyata cukup berhasil juga terhadap siwon, terlihat dari namja tampan itu yang mengangguk pasrah.

"yeyyy" kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan

Kedua namja itu saat ini sudah berada di salah satu kedai es krim, "kyu hyung pesankan dulu ne, tunggu disini jangan kemana – mana" perintah siwon yang dibalas anggukan kyuhyun, setelah mengelus rambut kyuhyun sekilas namja tampan itu langsung memesan es krim untuk kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian dirinya sudah kembali dengan membawa dua cup es krim coklat, namun belum sampai ke tempatnya dengan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu berhenti saat melihat namja cilik yang sepertinya seumuran dengan kyuhyun namun dengan tubuh tinggi duduk di samping namja cilik itu. Entah kenapa siwon merasa kesal, entah karena terbawa suasana dan statusnya sebagai pacar sehari kyuhyun, atau ada alasan lain. Siwon langsung menghampiri kyuhyun, "kyu ini es krimnya" ucapnya sambil memberi deathglare pada namja cilik yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"gumawo hyung" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"siapa dia kyu?" tanya siwon dan namja cilik yang ternyata adalah changmin berbarengan

"oh? Siwonnie hyung kenalkan ini changminnie, teman sekelas kyu dia sedang berlibul dengan kelualganya disini, dan chang ini hyung tampan pacal kyu" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah

"mwo? Kyu kan calon pacar chang" sungut cangmin tidak terima, padahal dia menyukai teman sekelasnya ini

"maaf ya bocah tapi kyu pacarku" ucap siwon meremehkan yang membuat changmin menatapnya tajam

"huhh, aku tidak akan membiarkan kyu direbut dengan hyung jelek" marah changmin sebelum meninggalkan wonkyu

"sudah jangan pedulikan dia, habiskan saja es krimu kyu" ucap siwon

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat siwon mengantarkan kyuhyun pulang, namja cilik itu tampak menyamankan dirinya digendongan siwon, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena seharian jalan – jalan dengan siwon namun dia juga sangat senang, walau dalam hati ada sedikit rasa sedih karena sebentar lagi hari ini akan berakhir.

"nah sudah sampai, masuklah kyu" siwon menurunkan kyuhyun di depan pintu rumahnya

"emmm, terima kasih hyung sudah mau menjadi pacal kyu" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, setelah ini kyu harus memenuhi janji kyu ne" ucap siwon, ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat mengatakan itu, ditambah wajah mendung kyuhyun yang muncul seketika membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"sekarang kyu masih pacal hyung kan?" tanya kyuhyun, siwon mengangguk, "bolehkah kyu mencium hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, lalu dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun, beberapa menit kemudian dirasakannya bibir manis menyentuh bibirnya, hanya sebentar dan hanya sekedar menempel saja, benar – benar ciuman yang sangat polos, karena kyuhyun memang belum mengerti, yang dia tau adalah ciuman dapat menggambarkan rasa sayang kepada orang lain itulah yang dikatakan eommanya, dan bukankah dia menyayangi siwon.

Sampai dengan kyuhyun berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya siwon masih terpaku di depan rumah kyuhyun, meresapi perasaan hampa yang tiba – tiba merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

Siwon memantul – mantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke dinding, seminggu ini yang siwon rasakan adalah sepi, yah ini sudah berlalu seminggu sejak kencan terakhirnya dengan kyuhyun, dan namja cilik itu benar – benar menepati janjinya, dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di depan siwon, bahwan sekarang justru tanpa sadar siwon selalu menunggu kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"hey, siwon-ah ayo pulang" ajak eunhyuk melihat siwon yang melamun

"ne" sahut siwon lalu mengikuti langkah eunhyuk.

Saat kedua namja tampan itu berjalan menuju gerbang utama, tiba – tiba saja ada salah satu siswa SM SHS menghampiri siwon, namja itu mengatakan bahwa ada yang mencari siwon di depan gerbang, dan entah mengapa siwon menjadi sangat bersemangat, dia berfikir yang mencarinya adalah kyuhyun, senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya, dan dengan cepat siwon berlari ke luar gerbang, namun senyumnya hilang saat melihat bukan namja cilik manis dan imut yang mencarinya melainkan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seusia dengannya.

Dengan diliputi rasa kecewa siwon menghampiri yeoja itu, "maaf anda mencari saya?" Tanya siwon

Yeoja itu tersenyum, dan senyumnya sangat tidak asing untuk siwon, mirip senyum seseorang yang hampir seminggu ini dia rindukan.

"apa kau choi siwon?" ucap yeoja itu

"ne, kau siapa?" Tanya siwon

"ahh maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, Cho Ahra imnida" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk sekilas "saya noonanya cho kyuhyun" lanjut ahra yang sukses membuat siwon terbelalak.

Setengah jam kemudian siwon dan ahra sudah berada di kediaman cho, namja tampan itu tampak mengikuti ahra yang tengah berjalan menuju ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar kyuhyun. Siwon masih mengingat perbincangannya dengan ahra yang membuatnya saat ini ada di rumah kedua bersaudara itu, ahra mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun sedang sakit, dan yeoja itu mwnganggap hanya siwon yang bisa membuat adiknya sembuh.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah kamar dengan pernak – pernik yang rata – rata berwarna biru, siwon baru tau kalau kyuhyun ternyata menyukai warna biru. Siwon melangkah ke dalam mengikuti ahra, dan disana akhirnya dia melihat namja mungil yang bisaanya cerewet dan ceria kini terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat, mata yang sangat siwon suka itu pun terpejam erat.

"kyunnie, sudah sakit sejak empat hari yang lalu" cerita ahra sambil memandang adiknya lembut, yeoja cantik itu mengelus rambut kyuhyun, "kau tau siwon-ssi, sejak kecil kyuhyun sangat kesepian, yahh karena kesibukan orang tua kami dan juga kesibukanku disekolah, karena itu aku sangat senang karena sebulan yang lalu dia bercerita dia bertemu dengan hyung yang sangat tampan dan hebat, itu kau siwon –ssi" lanjut ahra, siwon masih terdiam, dia tau ahra belum selesai bercerita.

"dia sangat mengagumimu, dia selalu mengatakan, siwon hyung sangat tampan, siwon hyung sangat pemberani, dan kyu ingin menikah dengan siwonnie hyung" ahra mengulangi perkataan kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. "tidakkah adikku terlalu cepat dewasa dari pada usianya? Aku bahkan belum punya pacar" ucap ahra bercanda namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di nada suaranya.

"kyuhyun selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku, terutama tentangmu, tentang kencan kalian dan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, dan emmm sebenarnya aku tidak boleh menceritakan ini, kyuhyun pasti marah kalau dia bangun nanti, sebenarnya dia masih sering melihatmu secara diam – diam, bocah ini sepertinya sangat menyukaimu siwon-ssi"

"kenapa dia bisa sakit?" Tanya siwon penasaran, matanya memandang kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan tatapan sendu

"empat hari yang lalau, appa memberitau kami kalau kami semua akan pindah ke jepang" ucap ahra

"jepang?"

"ne, dan kyuhyun sangat sedih, dia bilang dia pasti tidak bisa melihat hyung tampannya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mau makan dan hanya terus menangis, sampai akhirnya kami menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan pingsan di kamar" cerita ahra

Yeoja cantik itu tiba – tiba saja memegang tangan siwon, "ku mohon siwon-ssi, tolong bujuk kyuhyun, aku tidak tega melihatnya sakit, kyu-kyunnie adik kesayanganku" yaoja cantik itu akhirnya menangis.

Siwon tidak pernah menyangka, anak kecil seperti kyuhyun akan memiliki perasaan yang begitu dalam padanya, yahh siwon merasa bersalah selama ini kurang memperlakukan kyuhyun dengan baik.

Akhirnya siwon menunggui kyuhyun, namja tampan itu duduk di samping ranjang kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya, sampai tiba – tiba siwon merasakan tangan kecil itu bergerak dalam genggamnnya.

"kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya siwon senang

Bocah mungil itu mengerjapan matanya, mengerang pelan merasakan pening di kepalanya membuat namja yang sedang menungguinya sejak tadi khawatir. Sampai akhirnya mata bulat dan jernih itu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang seminggu ini dia rindukan, "hiks h-hyung hueeeeee" dan kyuhyun justru menangis

"gwenchana kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya siwon khawatir melihat kyuhyun tiba – tiba menangias

"hiks hiks hyung" siwon makin menangia

"uljima, disini ada hyung" siwon berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun dengan memeluknya, yang dibalas lebih erat oleh kyuhyun.

"ada apa kyu? Apa hyung membuatmu sedih?" Tanya siwon setelah kyuhyun tenang

"hiks mi-mian hyung" namja mungil itu kembali menangis sambil mengucapkan maaf

"untuk apa?" Tanya siwon

"kyu tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak mengganggu hyung lagi, hyung pasti marah pada kyu hueeee" kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil masih terus menangis.

Siwon tersenyum lembut lalu dipeluknya namja mungil itu semakin erat, yahh bagaimana pun kyuhyun masih anak – anak, yang akan menangis kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"sstttt uljima, hyung tidak marah, hyung yang harusnya minta maaf karena selama ini jahat pada kyu" ungkap siwon

"benarkah?" tangis kyuhyun mereda

"ne, kyu mau kan memafkan hyung?"

"anny, hyung tidak salah" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun beberapa menit kemudian namja mungil itu kembali menangis.

"wae? Kenapa kyu menangis lagi?" Tanya siwon

"kyu sedih, nanti kyu pasti tidak bisa melihat hyung tampan lagi, hiks ap-appa bilang kyu akan pindah ke jepang hiks"cerita kyuhyun, "kyu benci appa, appa jahat" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"sttt kyu tidak boleh seperti itu, appa kyu tidak jahat, appa melakukan semua itu untuk kyu" siwon berusaha memberikan pengertian

"tapi nanti kyu tidak bisa ketemu hyung lagi" ucap kyuhyun

"kata siapa, walaupun kyu nanti pergi, hyung akan menunggu kyu disini, hyung akan menunggu kyu pulang, dan kita nanti bisa jalan – jalan lagi" hibur siwon

"benarkah? Hyung mau menunggu kyu?" Tanya kyuhyun penuh harap

"tentu saja" jawab siwon mantap

"kalau kyu kembali nanti, kyu pasti sudah besar, hyung mau kan jadi pacal kyu?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi, ohh ternyata bocah ini belum berubah, namun berbeda dengan waktu itu kali ini siwon tidak keberatan, namja tampan itu justru tersenyum, menampilkan dimplenya yang menawan.

"tetu saja, tapi kyu harus janji, untuk tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis dan pintar"

"ne, yakso hyung" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"pintar" siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat sampai, KRUYUK suara perut kyuhyun mengacaukan momen indah itu

"kyu lapar?" Tanya siwon sambil menahan tawa, Kyuhyun menunduk karena malu namun dia mengangguk pelan. "kajja, kyu harus makan, hyung akan menyuapimu" ucap siwon yang membuat kyuhyun begitu senang.

Setelah hari itu siwon selalu menyempatkan diri menemani kyuhyun, kali ini dia dengan senang hati melakukannya, dia bahkan sudah dekat dengan Ahra dan juga kedua orang tua kyuhyun, dan kedua orang tua kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih Karena berkat siwon akhirnya kyuhyun bisa ceria lagi, namun kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena empat hari kemudian siwon harus melepaskan bocah kecil itu untuk pergi ke jepang, yahhh siwon sangat merasa kehilangan namun dia berjanji, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan menunggu kyuhyun untuk kembali.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan setelan jas resmi baru saja memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah yang ditinggalinya dengan sang kekasih, namja tampan yang bernama choi siwon itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur dimana terdapat seorang namja manis yang tampak sibuk dengan buku masaknya.

"baby hyung pulang" ucap siwon sambil memeluk dari belakang namja manis dengan rambut ikal coklat yang tengah memasak didapur

Namja manis itu berbalik, lalu membalas perlakuan namja tampan itu dengan memeluknya tiak kalah erat, "selamat datang hyung tampan" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada siwon

Siwon tersenyum manis melihat tingkah namja manis yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu, yahh kyuhyunnya tetap manis dan menggemaskan walaupun sekarang dia bukan kyuhyun cilik yang berusia enam tahun lagi, namja manis itu sekarang sudah berusia enam belas tahun.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hemmm?" Tanya siwon lembut sambil mengusap pipi kyuhyun yang terkena tepung

"kyu sedang belajar memasak hyung, kata eomma kyu harus bisa memasak kalau sudah menikah nanti" jawab kyuhyun

"aigo, kekasih hyung sangat manis' siwon menangkup pipi kyuhyun, menatap namja manis itu penuh cinta, dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja manis yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya ini, ahhh tidak bahkan bulan depan mereka akan segera menikah, yahhh walaupun usia kyuhyun masih terbilang sangat muda dan juga namja manis itu masih sekolah, siwon berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua kyuhyun bahwa dia akan membahagiakan kyuhyun, hal ini dia lakukan semata – mata karena takut kehilangan kyuhyun. Siwon sangat merasa bersyukur dulu tuhan mempertemukannya dengan kyuhyun kecil, dia sangat berterima kasih pada seunghyun yang waktu itu tidak bisa menjemputnya, dia juga ingin berterima kasih pada para berandalan SMP itu, kalau bukan karena mereka mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja manis yang sekarang sangat dicintainya ini, yahh siwon yang dulu menganggap kejadian itu adalah kesialan justru sekarang menganggap kejadian itu sebagai anugerah.

"hyung jangan melamun" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut karena siwon justru melamun

CUPP siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun pelan,"hyung hanya sedang berterima kasih pada tuhan karena dia mempertemukan aku denganmu" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu menatap kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya, dia masih ingat pertemuannya kembali dengan kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu setelah kyuhyun kembali dari jepang, siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini appa kyuhyun adalah rekan kerja appanya, saat itu sedang ada perayaan ulang tahun Choi Corp, disanalah pertama kalinya siwon bertemu kyuhyun lagi setelah tujuh tahun, kyuhyun benar – benar memenuhi janjinya, dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat manis dan mempesona, dan siwon sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kyuhyun, dia menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu, dan betapa beruntungnya siwon karena kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. Dan siwon sama sekali tidak menyia – nyiakan hal itu, sampai akhirnya sekarang dia bisa memiliki namja manis ini.

Kedua pasangan kekasih ini sekarang sedang menikmati indahnya langit malam sambil berpelukan di beranda apartemen mereka, menikmati momen mereka berdua.

"baby bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" siwon membuka pembicaraan

"emm, baik – baik saja, dan kyu dapat nilai seratus dalam ujian matematika" jawabnya bangga

"my babykyu memang pintar" puji siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun, "lalu bagaimana dengan changmin, zhoumi dan emmm siapa kapten basket itu?" Tanya siwon

"yunho hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"ne yunho, mereka tidak berusaha mendekatimu lagi kan baby?" Tanya siwon dengan nada posesif

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, sejak mereka mulai berpacaran dua tahun lalu siwon memang menjadi sangat posesif terutama apabila bersangkutan dengan changmin –teman masa kecilnya- dan juga kedua sunbaenya zhoumi dan yunho."hyung tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani mendekatiku, bukankan hyung sudah mengancam mereka dan mengatakan kita akan segera menikah" jawab kyuhyun

"hehe, hyung hanya takut kehilanganmu baby" ucap siwo lembut sampai tiba – tiba siwon memutar tubuh kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, namja berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat, "baby dengarkan hyung, mungkin ini terkesan gombal tapi, hyung tau jalan kita tidak akan mulus, namun tidak perduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kita, tidak perduli orang memandang kita aneh, hyung berjanji padamu bahwa hyung akan mencintaimu selamanya, mendampingimu, selalu menjadi pelindungmu dan tempatmu berkeluh kesah, untuk itu hyung mohon tetaplah disisi hyung" ucap siwon lembut dan penuh kesungguhan, membuat namja manis didepannya menitikkan air mata "saranghae baby" lanjut siwon

"nado saranghae hyung" balas kyuhyun sebelum siwon membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Setiap orang tidak pernah tau akan takdirnya, siwon tidak pernah tau bahwa akhirnya dia akan bersama namja cilik yang dulu sangat tidak dia suka, namun yang dia tau saat ini dia hanya menginginkan kyuhyun, 'BabyKyu'yang sangat dia cintai, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

**Really End**

**Hai – hai saya nongol bawa one shot, yahh itung – itung ini untuk ngerayain aniv pasangan yang paling fenomenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan wonkyu hehe**

**Ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin, Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, yang yaaaahhh maklumi deh kalo agak absurd, salahkan imajinasi saya. Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan menunggu ff saya yang lain #deepbow kalian benar – benar penyemangat saya, maaf kalo belum bisa update cepat, tapi saya selalu berusaha supaya untuk bisa cepat update.**

**Sekian cuap – cuapnya dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.**


End file.
